The Sim Challenge: Rivals III
The Sim Challenge: Rivals III is the seventeenth season of the reality show, The Sim Challenge in which alumni of The Sim World, Fresh Meat, and Fresh Meat II compete against each other to win a cash prize. It is the third entry to the Rivals This season marks the second trilogy of the series (which was preceded by All Stars). This season was filmed in Phuket, Thailand. Cast | |} Team Format Rivals III follows the same format as the original Rivals challenge, with the following differences: * After each challenge, the winning team whose gender is not designated for the Jungle is awarded $1,000. * Unlike the original Rivals and Rivals II, only the girls can vote in guys for the Jungle, and vice versa. Pre-season rivalry backgrounds Male teams * Adam & Ben: Adam came into the house as one of the exes, Sim World: Ex-Plosion. He wanted to get his ex, LeToya, back only to learn that she was in a relationship with Ben. To do everything in his power to get LeToya back, Adam would tell LeToya that Ben has been degrading her behind her back. Knowing those were lies, Ben confronted Adam and it turned into a heated argument. After the situation, Adam knew that he couldn't do anything else to get her back, so he stopped. Adam would sit in the house with jealousy and animosity growing in him. All of the jealousy and animosity boiled over when Adam physically attacked Ben. Adam was sent home immediately after. * Danny & Jordan: Danny & Jordan had a strong dislike for each other on The Gauntlet. Danny thought that Jordan was a weak competitor, which Jordan didn't take lightly. Jordan then confronted the rookie about what he said, and the two had a heated squabble that lead to Danny pushing Jordan into the pool. * Darren & Evan: The animosity between the two began on Fresh Meat II, after Darren stated that he does not like how Evan plays the game. Darren made his distaste towards Evan known to fellow cast member Johnny Franchesco after his friend Ty was eliminated, who was sent into elimination by Evan. The two then had a brief argument right before the final challenge after Darren claimed that "Evan would gas out in the middle of the final." This feud was talked about during the reunion. Evan stated that Darren would never win a challenge with the animosity he has towards other people. Ironically, Darren won the season after, All Stars 3. * Frank & Ricky: Their rivalry initially started on Rivals II, when Ricky and his partner was sent into elimination against Frank and his partner. In a very close elimination, Ricky ended up going home. The two met again on Battle of the Exes II, where Frank was hooking up with Ricky's ex and partner, Selena. A very jealous Ricky then went on to confront him about hooking up with the girl that he was still in love with. Ricky ended up punching Frank, and he was sent home for his violence. As a result, Selena had to go as well. * Jace & Zayne: The two were originally friends on The Sim World: Las Vegas. However, Zayne didn't feel like they were friends after Jace would only talk about his relationship with roommate, Laura. The two got into an argument about the strain in their relationship, and Zayne brought up the point that Jace doesn't even respect his relationship with is girlfriend. * Jared & Jason: During Fresh Meat II, Jared was making a toast to the season, and made a joke saying that the Alumni team will beat the Fresh Meat. Jason took this to offense and started to confront him during the toast trying to defend his team. They both ended up in each other faces, and the fight continued to intensify. The fighting stopped after they were pulled away from each other. The two later faced each other in elimination. * Marcus & Tyrie: On their original season of The Sim World: Atlanta, Tyrie and Marcus both had a strong dislike for each other. Tyrie would make sly comments about Marcus's sexuality and how he doesn't fit in with the other guys in the house because he hooks up with men. All their anger towards each other raged out when the two almost got physical when the cast were on a party bus. The two would not meet again until The Inferno, where the two face each other in elimination, that Tyrie won. * Mason & Thomas: On The Sim World: New Orleans, Mason and Thomas had gotten into a first-night fight, due to Thomas making fun of Mason for being broke and homeless two days before the cast started filming in New Orleans. Also, Mason was the only cast member that didn't visit Thomas when he was in the hospital. Female teams * Ava & Jasmine: On The Gauntlet, Jasmine had made early plans on what rookies to send into elimination first. Ava was one of the frontrunners of that list. An angered Ava argued that she cant judge her when she hadn't seen her perform in a challenge, yet. During the after show, Ava claimed that Jasmine was intimidated by her, and Jasmine was scared that she would win a challenge as a rookie. Jasmine then clapped back by saying that she can't be afraid of a rookie if she had seen more challenges and finals, and that she won before. * Ashley & Camila: On Fresh Meat II, Ashley didn't consider rookie, and teammate, Camila a good competitor. An irritated Camila went up to Ashley, and asked her why she thought that she was a weak competitor. Ashley then claimed that she "couldn't even get across the beam" on the last challenge. Ashley then went on to call her "weak, fat, and sluggish". Camila then punched Ashley in the face. After attacking Ashley, Camila was sent home by production. * Briana & Jenna: The two had gotten into a heated argument on The Race after Jenna insulted Briana's best friend, Ashlee. * Casey & Madi: When Casey brought her boyfriend to the house on Sim Wolrd: Ex-Plosion, Madi suspected that she was cheating on her real boyfriend because the guy that came to the house wasn't the guy she described at first. When trying to confront her, Casey was angry at the fact that Madi was trying to bud into her business. The next morning, Madi and Casey tried to talk about what happened, but Casey wouldn't listen to Madison's apology, leaving bad blood between the two. Madison was also one of the roommates who was openly irritated with Casey's excessive drinking. * Emma & Laura: Tension between the two began on The Inferno, when Laura accused Emma of not being a worthy team member. Laura continued to harbor hatred towards her, stating that she did not want to share any prize money with her and insinuated that Emma got a "free ride" to the end because she had been romantically involved with Adam, their team's appointed leader. However, Laura was eventually eliminated during the fourth elimination. * Hillary & Valerie: Hillary was not fond of Valerie's drunken behavior on The Sim World: New Orleans. Hillary would repeatedly try to get Valerie to drink at a certain limit, but Valerie would always refuse. The two got into an argument earlier in the season about Valerie stealing a wine bottle from the nightclub during a night out. Later in the season, during the last night out, Hillary accidentally spilled a drink on an once-again drunk Valerie. After the spilling, Valerie had a nervous breakdown about having a wet shirt. * Jamie & Jenn: The two had a heated squabble on Fresh Meat II on the ride back home after a night out when Jenn started spreading rumors about Jamie sleeping with Tyrie. The altercation then continued when they got home, and Jamie almost got physical. Lenny then pulled Jamie away from the situation. Jamie had to be pulled from the room by Nany, with Nany telling her that she did not want to go out like Camilla did. Jamie had screamed that she was "going to fuck Jenn up," before punching a nearby mirror and shattering it. Ironically, the next morning Jamie made a comment to Ashley that if they ever made a Rivals III, she knew who her partner would be (Jenn). * Laurel & Nany: Nany was irritated by the fact that Laurel was talking behind her back on Fresh Meat II. Nany then confronted Laurel, but Laurel purposely lied to Nany saying that she didn't when everyone else in the house said that she was. To get back at Laurel, Nany convinced her team to put Laurel in elimination against Jamie. However, that plan backfired when Laurel won and came back to the game. The next challenge, Nany put herself into elimination and put Laurel in there to take her out herself. Nany won the elimination and sent Laurel home. Game summary Elimination Chart Jungle progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team finished second in the final challenge. : The team finished in third place, after being eliminated on Day 1 of the final challenge. : The team won the challenge, and was safe from the Jungle. : The team won veto power. : The team was not selected for the Jungle. : The team was selected for the Jungle, but did not have to compete. : The team won in the Jungle. : The team lost in the Jungle and was eliminated. : The team was disqualified due to physical violence. Notes *In episode 5, Jordan physically attacked Marcus during a night out after the nomination ceremony. As a result, Jordan was disqualified along with Danny for being his partner. The team was originally nominated for the Jungle against Marcus & Tyrie, so the episode 5 Jungle was cancelled. Episodes #"In the Mighty Jungle" #"New Girl" #"D-Day" #"Ca-meltdown" #"Meating of the Mind" #"Revenge's a Bitch Named Briana" #"Weight and See" #"Thai'd Down for No One" #"You're Last Chance" #"True Colors" #"Sweet Dreams" #"Nightmare on Challenge Island" Season Chronology Previous: The Sim Challenge: All Stars 3 Next: The Sim Challenge: The Duel II